User blog:Commander Marko/CCC3 - Exodus, the Manipulator of Matter
Champion Exodus, the Manipulator of Matter is a custom champion designed for the CCC3 hosted by Lykrast. Abilities Exodus increases the molecular mass of an enemy unit, dealing magic damage and slowing them for 1.25 seconds. Spacetime Manipulation: If the target is quarked, they take bonus damage equal to and are stunned for half of the duration. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=700 }} Exodus increases the atomic mass of target enemy by a dangerous amount, dealing a flat amount of true damage plus bonus magic damage equal to a percentage of the target's current or missing health (whichever ratio is higher). Additionally, the target is stunned for 1.25 seconds. |leveling = of target's current / missing health}} }} }} Exodus blasts the 275-radius target area, dealing a base amount of magic damage and applying a Quark to all enemies hit. Enemies hit take further magic damage over the next 4 seconds. Spacetime Manipulation: Quarked targets take 150% base damage and are slowed by 35% for the next 2 seconds. The slow decays over the duration. |leveling = |cooldown=14 |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=650 }} Exodus blasts the 375-radius target area, dealing a base amount of magic damage and slowing all targets hit for 2.5 seconds. Enemies take bonus magic damage over the slowduration. |leveling= }} }} Exodus gains mana whenever he strikes an enemy champion. If the target was quarked, the mana gain is doubled. Exodus bombards target enemy with a group of nuclei, dealing magic damage to them. Spacetime Manipulation: If the target is quarked, the explosion spreads, dealing damage within 300 units of the target. The damage gradually reduces to 50% around the edges. |leveling = |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=675 }} Exodus launches a destructive atomic swarm at target enemy, dealing magic damage to target enemy. Surrounding enemies take 80% of the damage. |leveling= }} }} Exodus starts channeling for 1 second. Immediately after, Exodus replaces his basic abilities with significantly stronger ones for the next 10 seconds. During this time or until Exodus casts an empowered spell, he receives bonus damage reduction. The abilities share the same range with their basic counterparts. These abilities share cooldowns with Exodus' basic abilities, but have no cost 'themselves'. Additionally, if Exodus interrupts the channel, the spell is put on a 15 second cooldown and half of the mana cost is refunded. These abilities do not interact with Quarks, but still apply one to targets hit for the purpose of other basic abilities. Furthermore, the damage and effects of these abilities scale with String Theory's rank. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana }} Change Log from . ** Bonus magic damage lowered to of target's current / missing health}} from of target's current / missing health}}. * Particle Disintegration ** Base magic damage at early ranks reduced to from . ** Magic damage over time at later ranks reduced to from . ** AP Ratio increased to 40% from 37.5%. * Atom Smashing ** Mana gain removed. ** Added passive: A small percentage of the damage dealt to enemy champions is converted into mana. If the target hit is 'quarked', the mana gain is doubled. Mana gain is capped. * Nuclear Detonation ** Mana gain removed. ** AP ratio reduced to 85% from 95%. * String Theory ** Bonus range on abilities removed. ** Window of time to use an empowered spell reduced to 10 seconds from 25. ** Now grants Exodus damage reduction for the duration or until Exodus hasn't cast an empowered ability. ** Mana cost at later ranks increased to from 100. 13/06/14 * Added. }} Category:Custom champions